


Ahh The Couch

by isweartocoffee



Category: Notice Me Senpai! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweartocoffee/pseuds/isweartocoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajime joins Izumi on the couch and they share a Moment™</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ahh The Couch

**Author's Note:**

> so a few things to say before we begin:  
> -you can name your character (the barista) whatever you want so i didnt feel it was fair for me to insert what i named her (i literally named my character Coffee lmfao) so i just called her barista and you can insert whatever name you like!  
> -yes i did put joseph fink as an author it was late fight me  
> -yes i did take the fictional senpai from this fucking app and put them in a romantic situation FUCKING. FIGHT ME.

The moment Izumi walked through the door, he knew he'd be in a bad position. It was full, it was always full, but usually it just contained the quiet ones like the guy who always sleeps and the artist. But this time, the guy wearing the goat head was baaing in front of the computer station, and the one with the stuffed bunny was bouncing around and trying to communicate with the dog. To top it all off, the only available seat was on the couch. The couch wasn't so bad, but when it was busy, he couldn't have his feet up; he had to leave the spot open for somebody else to sit.

And Izumi hated people sitting next to him.

"Afternoon, Zumi-chan!" called Barista from behind the counter.

He smiled at her, attempting to shield himself from the light of her smile by holding his book to his chest. It was easier than he thought it'd be, staying friends with her after confessing. She made it so easy. It still hurt, though; he hadn't had a crush on anyone in a very long time, and that's why he stuck to books.

Izumi waved to Barista, with a timid smile. "Greetings. The usual, please."

"Comin' up!" she winked, and twirled to work.

Izumi sat down on the brown sofa, on one end but taking up his half of the middle, and crossed his legs. The noise of the cafe was making his head pound, but once he got some coffee in him, he'd be able to read and blot out the boys around him.

"Hey, this seat taken?"

It hadn't been five minutes since he arrived, and he was already being accosted. Above him stood a much larger student- he presumed it was a student- in a very... unique outfit. Tanned skin contrasted brilliantly with the blue of his shirt (if he could even call it that, it was more like half a shirt), and hair tied into a loose bun.

"...No. You may sit."

"Cool!" boomed the interloper. Had he been here before? Izumi couldn't remember seeing him. "Name's Hajime, no need to add the honorific."

Izumi held his book closer to his chest and murmured, "Izumi."

"Izumi, did I hear that correct?" This Hajime guy was leaning a little closer than would be considered polite.

BAF (bi-as-fuck) Izumi attempted to keep his eyes on the words in front of him, and not the muscles directly adjacent. "Yes, Hajime-san, you did." Just then, sweet and perfect Barista came over and delivered his drink. What a wonderful dissipator of tension. "Thank you, Barista."

"No problem! Tsuyoi-kun, you aren't giving Zumi-chan a hard time, now are you?"

Hajime beams his perfect pearly whites at her. "Is getting to know a new soul considered giving a hard time? I haven't even flexed for him yet!"

Izumi felt his face pale at the thought of having to fake disinterest in being flexed at. He should just knock back his coffee and head back to his studies- alone.

"Don't tease him! Now what can I get for you?"

"Medium double-brew dark roast with six sugars, please!" As she skipped back to the counter, Izumi coughed conspicuously. "Something the matter, Izu-chan?"

With a side-glare, Izumi hiked his book higher. "A lot of caffeine for one person."

"Yeah!!" Hajime appeared to miss the insult. "I need to keep my spirits high, and to do that, I need a solid foundation of energy."

Izumi merely huffed and diverted back to his printed word. As cute as this Hajime-san was, he was a little too peppy; he probably didn't even know any authors.

"I can understand why you might not enjoy my enthusiasm right now," Hajime muses with a grin. "All that stuff is depressing."

"What stuff?"

"That stuff!" He points to the book. "Joseph Fink, are you kidding? He gets all his ideas from Lovecraft! I can't read that stuff before a pep rally, I need something bold but inspiring!"

Izumi allowed himself to face Hajime a little more head-on. "You know this author?"

"Hm? Well, yeah, he's great! New-age, but old fashioned. I like him a lot, he's just _super_ dark. I need something like... I dunno, John Donne!"

"He's-"

"A poet, yeah, not quite an author. But that's all the better. The steady cadence of his verses like the beats of my heart, it gets my blood flowin!!"

Izumi stares openly, and he thinks his mouth might be on the floor, but he can't tell. And now hat he has an unhindered view of the boy before him, he can't even say it's mostly shock that Hajime actually _reads_. He's also- much to Izumi's delighted dismay- very very attractive.

"Here you are, Tsuyoi-kun!" Barista calls as she hands over his coffee.

"Yes, thank you, Barista-chan." He smiles to her and takes a sip, before turning back to Izumi. The smile doesn't leave his face as he apologizes. "Sorry, I know I must be keeping you from your book. I should-"

"No," Izumi coughs. "No, you may... stay." He tries to hide his face in the folds of his book. "It's a little loud to read anyway."

"Oh! Would you-" Hajime pats at the pockets on his vest and pants until he finds a coiled pair of earphones and plugs them into his phone. "Sometimes some music can help you concentrate."

Izumi cautiously takes the proffered earbud and shoves it into his ear, definitely _not_ shuffling closer to Hajime as sweet, lighthearted classical music fills his mind. "I feel like I know this piece."

"Debussy," Hajime whispers, for some unknown reason. Perhaps it's because they're closer now, or perhaps he knows it's just the thing to make Izumi shiver. "I could show you more of him if you'd like."

"Only if I can see more of you, too," Izumi almost doesn't stop himself from saying.

**Author's Note:**

> im expecting to get like two kudos lmfao even that seems like a stretch
> 
> go download this app


End file.
